First Cut Is The Deepest
by gingasawus
Summary: What if our favourite brunette was daughter to the two darkest minds in the magical world? How about if they were completely oblivious to her true identity? including Hermione herself? How about if this was all revealed and the entire magical world's future hung in the balance? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The First Cut Is The Deepest**

**What if our favourite brunette was daughter to the two darkest minds in the magical world? How about if they were completely oblivious to her existence? How about if this was all revealed and the entire magical world's future hung in the balance? Let's find out!**

**Hey, Y'all just thought I would do a HP fic! This is essentially a Dramoine story, but obviously the main plot is the parentage of one Miss. Hermione Granger formerly Riddle (unbeknownst to her). Anyway on with the story! I'm gonna sort of skim over the first couple of years of Hermione's years in school.**

**Chapter One**

_**September 19**__**th**__** 1979 Lestrange Manor.**_

"Arrrrgh!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed in frustration, she was 5 days overdue and was immensely uncomfortable.  
"Bella, please my dear calm down." Voldemort or Tom Riddle tried to comfort his lover in her discomfort.  
"It's your fault I'm in this mess Tom; don't try to make me feel better now. I just want this baby out!" she slammed her fist on the table. Bellatrix looked regretful for her outburst, even though if they were all his loyal followers he would always be her lord. Right now, they were just Bella and Tom two happy parents awaiting the birth of their child.Her marriage to Rodolphus was a sham; he was gay and just wanted someone to get him away from prejudice. Tom also wanted Bellatrix to marry Rodolphus so no one would see he had a weakness. It was too risky for the order to know.  
"Bella, please. There is nothing I can do, you refused to be induced and no amount of magic will force this baby out. We will just have to wait." Bellatrix scoffed at Tom's words.  
"Tom, just shut it. Please. I mean honestly you think a man would know when-" She took a sharp breath in as a deep pain hit her. She hissed in pain.  
"Bella? Bella? What is it? Speak to me dammit woman" She grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly.  
"Tom. My water just broke. Contractions are a bitch." She spoke through clenched teeth. Tom nodded and smirked to himself, trust Bella to make such a comment.  
"I'm going to St. Mungo's Tom. Don't come with me your undesirable no.1" She Apparated before he could argue.

Once at 's she rushed to the desk.  
"Can I help you?" A short plump woman looked at Bellatrix with distain.  
"Well, unless you plan for me to give birth here in front of you I'll go to the birthing suite please." The woman raised her eyebrows and glared at Bellatrix.  
"Name?" The woman took on a rather bored tone.  
"Bellatrix Lestrange." Bella smirked at the outright fear that shone in the woman's eyes.  
"I do apologise Madame Lestrange, right this way" After hours of agonising pain and a lot of screaming. A beautiful baby girl was born. The mediwitch placed the newborn into Bellatrix's arms, she cuddled the newborn in her arms and the little girl ceased her crying and looked at Bellatrix. Brown with red specs locked onto dark brown eyes.  
"Beautiful." The baby continued to stare at her mother.  
"What would you like to call her Madame Lestrange?" Bellatrix met the eyes of the mediwitch.  
"Hermione." Bellatrix had always loved the name.  
"Right so Hermione Lestrange. Any middle name?" Bellatrix shook her head.  
"Black."  
"I'm sorry Madame?"  
"Hermione Black, not Lestrange." The woman eyed Bellatrix and just nodded her head before writing it down.  
"Right well Madame Lestrange, I will take little Hermione here and take her to clean her up and you need your rest. I will be back later, anything before I go?" Bellatrix shook her head and lay down as her mind relaxed she fell into a deep slumber.

Whilst Bellatrix slept Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall spoke in hushed tones outside her room.  
"Albus we cannot let this child be brought up surrounded by death eaters! It's ridiculous." McGonagall whisper shouted  
"Calm down my dear Minerva. We will simply place the child with Muggles and we will allow Helena to inform Bellatrix that the child is no longer with the living and then just keep an eye on the young Miss. Black as she grows up. I will add Severus to keep her in line and He will recognise anything of his cousin's traits in the girl." Minerva seemed calmed somewhat.  
"But Albus, what of the eyes, you can't allow her to have those eyes she may grow up to become a copy of either Bellatrix or Tom? Or worse what if she is full of the darkness that consumes Tom and Bellatrix what then?"  
"Will you calm down Minerva! We will cast many psychological spells, and various glamour charms to change her appearances and then keep the darkness at bay within her mind. Now just who to place her with?" The two old magical folk looked at each other, while Minerva was in deep thought for potential 'parents' Albus cast the various spells and charms on the young baby. Bellatrix deep in sleep blissfully unaware that her child was being taken. Once Dumbledore was done, he left the child to sleep and went to speak to Helena, who agreed to inform Bellatrix. Whilst he picked up the child in question he head for McGonagall who had a grin on her face.  
"What is it Minerva?" she smiled down at the baby asleep in Dumbledore's arms.  
"I have the perfect family for little Hermione here." Dumbledore looked at his oldest friend and smiled.  
"Who?"  
"The Grangers." Both smiled, nodded, and began the transition of paper work and various other things for the Grangers. Neither one of them begrudged Helena the job of which she had to do. Not moments later did they hear the telltale shriek from within the post- delivery ward. Bellatrix had lost her daughter. Well at least she thought she did.

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short but not much, you can put here to be honest. There be quite a significant time jump I'm going straight to Hermione's third year of Hogwarts. Just a heads up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: hey! Here is chapter two!**

**Bold italic- **_**dark side thoughts  
**_**italics – **_normal thoughts._

**13 years later...**

With Bellatrix Lestrange now being in Azkaban for 11 years life was carrying on in Voldemort's demise, everyone knew he would one-day return, but no one was certain when. Bellatrix refused to speak to anyone if she could help it after that day. However, being caught torturing the Long bottoms led to her life imprisonment .It was just Bellatrix and her ever present thoughts as things flashed through her mind. Hermione meanwhile was preparing herself for her third year at Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft and Wizardry. The darkness present in the back of her mind she kept to herself she was convinced at most times it was someone else entirely. _**He will rise next year, the dark lord will rise. He will return to the land of the living**__._ _Shut it!_ She shouted to herself, these sorts of thoughts always filtered through from her dark side. She was packed and ready she just had to head for the train.  
"Hermione! Come on dear we must go!" _**filthy muggle thinks she can speak to me! They will meet their rightful place in the end. He will see to it. Only the blood-traitors make themselves known this year. **_Hermione cringed at her other side, it always made such awful comments, although she could not help but agree with it.

Of course, Hermione had many secrets going into her third year. She knew a lot of dark magic; she was working on becoming an animagus, of course unregistered. She was a parslemouth, of course last year when the basilisk was roaming the school she stayed quiet, she even ran into it and had the most peculiar response. She couldn't forget the snakes words,  
"**Mistress, the other heir to Slytherin, hidden from all but me, I can sense your power however so no one else does I must help"** and then the next thing she remembers was waking up in the hospital wing. The basilisk dead and Ginny Weasley was alive. Draco Malfoy was her most confusing year mate. He always picked on her and Harry and Ron, but she felt immense respect and loyalty to him, she couldn't place why. This year before school was an odd one she was in the leaky cauldron with the Weasleys, panic had struck the wizarding world as a man by the name of Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban the only man who ever escape the prison. _**Filthy blood-traitor, everything but a murderer he is a coward and he protects the boy. He puts a shame on the Black family.**_ Hermione didn't know who or what these thoughts were but she knew they were becoming stronger and over ruling her mental capacity. _**The Darkness within with prevail and the princess of darkness shall rise above all below her.**_

Her meeting with Professor McGonagall shocked her; the ever pristine professor gave her a time turner to carry out all her lessons for the year. She wore it around her neck and hid it beneath her school shirt. She was nervous for this year as Sirius Black was supposedly after Harry, she cared for the boy as a friend. Draco Malfoy was acting odd around them too, but rather unlike Harry and Ron Hermione found herself respecting Draco, she knew his whole family, there was him then his parents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and then there was his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus was apparently dead. Her heart always sped up at the mention of Bellatrix's name that of Voldemort too. She never understood why but she knew it wasn't fear, it felt like her body was trying to tell her something. Last year she understood the Basilisk and she knew that Voldemort was in Quirrell but never told anyone, how was she to explain it? It was an anomaly.

Meanwhile in Azkaban it was visiting hours. Narcissa was visiting her today; she was excited she hadn't seen Cissy in months. She sat in her cell awaiting the Auror to come and get her. "Lestrange! Get up you bitch!" She sighed heavily, between the abuse and the weird things happening to her, her mind seemed to be connected to some kid in Hogwarts she couldn't understand the connection. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone. But she knew that her lover, Voldemort was hidden within Quirrell's body and then someone opened the chamber of secrets in the school and a basilisk was let loose. She also knew her cousin had escaped. _**Filthy blood-traitor, everything but a murderer he is a coward and he protects the boy. He puts a shame on the Black family! **___Her cousin she hated with a passion, he protected the boy that killed the dark lord, her lord. She stepped out of her cell and headed to the visiting room, where Narcissa sat, a wide smiled adorned her face. Bellatrix had always loved her sister, a little too much as far as most of the wizarding world was concerned; they had always had a peculiar attraction to your youngest sister. But right now was business time.  
"Bella, how are you my dear?" Narcissa ran her hand across her cheek and stoked it tenderly. Bellatrix turned her face into the hand and kissed it.  
"I am as well as I can be in here Cissy. How are things at home? How's Draco?" Narcissa smiled at the mention of her son.  
"Draco is great, enjoying school immensely he is keeping an eye on the Potter boy and the Weasley also. He says the Third girl; Granger is no threat to us. They have a mutual respect of each other." Bellatrix nodded at her sister's words. Every time the Granger girl was mentioned her heart twinged in her chest, she had the same name as her daughter that she lost all those years ago. Narcissa knew this so refused to name the young brunette by her first name. The two sisters discussed many things, excluding Sirius's escape.  
"The Dark Lord will return next year Bella, you will be out of here soon. Wormtail and Crouch Jr are fixing it." Soon visiting time was over until next month. Bellatrix was returned to her cell and carried on waiting in hope that Voldemort would release her soon.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been in the Room of Requirement she was practicing offensive and defensive spells, she had a strange compulsion to be able to protect her and the room was helping her. She also was practicing her animagus transformation. She had read all about it and had discovered her animagus form to be a spider, inconspicuous to hide and listen in on conversations she had found out a lot. Remus Lupin the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf; Dumbledore and McGonagall were not as close as everyone believed as Dumbledore was gay. Mrs. Norris wasn't supposed to be a cat but was Filch's wife turned into a cat permanently from a spell that went wrong. That explained why he was upset so much last year when he thought she was dead. But today she was in Dumbledore's office listening to a conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Albus what are we going to do about Miss. Granger, or Miss. Black rather" she was confused about Minerva's statement, she was a Black? That just couldn't be.  
"Minerva, she will not discover her true identity, her father is dead and her mother is locked away in Azkaban. Calm yourself!" Father? Dead? It can't be! And her mother in Azkaban? Her mother was Bellatrix! No, she couldn't handle all this information! But she listened on anyway...  
"You know as well as I do Albus the Dark Lord will return, and if he was to learn of her existence we would all be targeted." The Dark Lord was her Father! She needed to speak to Draco or his mother it was of the upmost importance! Or perhaps Snape? But if he was a spy for Dumbledore, she would be caught, she would speak to Narcissa Malfoy at the next Hogsmeade trip she often visit Draco.  
"Well Minerva we just must watch who she is around and her actions and protect her from herself if we have to." Hermione left after that Statement. She didn't need protecting! She was the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort. She headed back to the Room of Requirement and just screamed. If anyone heard her, they would think Bellatrix had escaped! She threw hex and spell at the duelling dummies. Her anger ran through her veins like fire. Darkness started to rise within her, she embraced its call and felt it rise and consume her. She looked at the mirror and gasped. Her eyed were now blood red. She tried the one spell to come to mind.  
"Finite Incantatem" she spoke and pointed her wand at herself. Of course, such a simple spell would be overlooked. 

She gasped when she looked back in the mirror. Her normal wavy hair had changed into thick black curls, her skin so pale it would make snow look dull. Her lips were blood red just as her eyes were. She looked like a carbon copy of Bellatrix Lestrange only with Voldemort's eyes. A deep voice ran through her head.  
_**The Princess of Darkness has returned to that of which she came. May those beneath her recoil in fear. Once she meets her true parentage may her legacy be complete when she sits at the left-hand side of the Dark lord along with her mother on the Right-hand side. Darkness with always survive better than light.**_ She quickly cast a spell to undo the finite Incantatem and returned to her false appearance. She needed to speak to Narcissa Malfoy sooner rather than later. Next on her checklist: Find Draco Malfoy and demand to speak to his mother in Hogsmeade. Game. . It was now the lights move. She knew her Identity as Hermione Black.

**A/N: well you asked for more and I delivered! Hope you like this Chapter, this quick updating won't be a regular thing. But I thought you lovely people demanded a new chapter. How do you think Draco will respond to Hermione's request? Let's wait and see shall we? For now? Have fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: hey guys I have officially made the move to Uni yay me! Someone mentioned in a review that they could not follow the plot of this story and that they found it unbelievable. I wont mention their name, nor will I have a go at them for their opinion. I admire that they told the truth, I am just writing for my own entertainment the idea came to me and I thought I would see what others thought. So if this is not for you or to your tastes that is your opinion. But you know its your loss. Anyway... haha hope you enjoy chapter three.**

Hermoine was wracked with nerves. Today would be the day she wrote to Narcissa. The days kept rolling on and she couldn't pluck up the courage to speak to Draco, especially seeing as the most contact she had with him was her fist to his face. Her parents knew she was heading to the Burrow to see the Weasleys before the Quidditch World Cup, but what they didn't know was she would be in the Leaky Cauldron before hand. She sat in the house one day, her parents had gone to work. She was completely alone. Just her and her thoughts. She pulled out a piece of Parchment and began to write.

_ ,_

I understand due to my current blood status you may choose to ignore this letter. But I beg you not to. It is of the upmost importance that I see you before I attend the Quidditch World Cup. Is it possible that I meet you somewhere private? Possibly within Diagon Alley or within Muggle London. The reason that I wish to see you is regarding your sister, Bellatrix. I have received some information that she may find rather important. Please contact me at the most immediate opportunity possible. I will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for two weeks prior to the World Cup. I urge you to respond for you yourself may find this information rather important.

_Yours Sinscerely.  
Miss. Hermione Granger._

She folded the piece of parchment and placed in an envelope. She addressed it Only. And headed to the Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley, she headed straight there and explain to the woman there that under no circumstances was this to be given to anyone else. The woman nodded and charged Hermione more than the standard delivery rate but that did not bother the brunette. She then headed home and buried herself in books about pureblood ways of life and the dark arts. It was important to now the original origins of which she was from. The next few days she spent practicing legilimency and occlumency. She felt it important to know and trained herself well. Within a week an owl turned up at her house to find a letter with Miss. Granger ONLY pronted on the front. She ran upstairs to her room and cast a locking spell on the door. She opened the letter and read it.  
_  
Miss. Granger,_

_I understand you are concerned about my family's views on blood status, but dealing with those with unpure blood is a daily occurrence, granted one I try to avoid. But that is not always possible. I do not understand what is so important, but yet I will agree to meet with you, especially as this concerns my sister. I actually have the perfect place if you wish for privacy. There is a Muggle hotel, not far from The Leaky Cauldron, it is name The Queens Arms, I will book a room under the guise of a , I will meet you at precisely 3 o'clock on this Thursday afternoon. Do not disappoint me._

.

Hermione certainly did not expect such an easy meeting with Narcissa. But yet it was going to happen, now just to wait the two days for Thursday to come about. The next two days for Hermione were nerve wracking and full of doubt and uncertainty. That Thursday she headed for The Queens Arms. She asked for a and headed for room 502. She knocked the door twice and heard an 'enter' from inside.

"Ah, Miss. Granger you did arrive on time, now lets get straight to the point what is it you want to tell me." _Not one to beat around the bush this one, _thought Hermione.  
"Madame Malfoy, am I right in presuming that you are rather adept in legilimency?" The tall blonde woman just nodded in response.  
"Well I will open my mind to you and you can see for yourself the information I hold." The blonde nodded and raised her wand towards Hermione and motioned for her to sit on the bed next to her. Hermione felt Narcissa enter her mind and she closed her eyes. Hermione saw all that Narcissa flicked through. She heard all of her dark thoughts and the conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall. She also surfaced a memory that Hermione was unaware of that was of a rather work out Bellatrix saying,  
"Beautiful, I will name her Hermoine" once she felt Narcissa leave her mind she open her eyes to see crystal blue ones filled with tears.  
"Do you believe this to be true?" the blonde held a cold tone. Hermione nodded afraid to use her voice.  
"I know this sounds odd but if you cast a finite Incantatem on me I will provide my lasting evidence that I am in fact pure and your niece." The blonde raised one eyebrow and cast the spell.

Hermione felt the strange tingle she felt in the Room of Requirement and heard Narcissa gasp. She looked in the mirror and gasped herself. She was no doubt a carbon-copy of Bellatrix but with blood red eyes once again. The next thing that happened shocked both in the room. Narcissa wrapped her arms around the young girl and sobbed.  
"My dear, you know my sister will exact revenge on McGonagall and the old fool when she discovers this?" Hermione nodded.  
"I believe I will join my... mother in her conquest, no one separates me from my family. I have felt out of place all my life and I will not allow it to happen any longer. The only request I make of you is this. I do not want you to inform Bellatrix of this development just yet. I want to confront Bellatrix when she escapes Azkaban, The Dark Lord is going to return, yes?" Narcissa nodded and chuckled darkly in response.  
"Very well then, if you can keep this from him also, I will rejoin my parents if it kills me. You may inform Draco, it would be nice to have someone in my camp at Hogwarts. Potter and Ron are grating my nerves, but as we stand I am the Princess of Darkness and I will reign with my Father and Mother, I will help to destroy the Order. I vow it."  
Narcissa was shocked at her nieces requests but agreed. The two chatted for an hour or so, until Narcissa had an idea.  
"Will you accompany me to Malfoy Manor?" At Hermione's obvious hesistance she sighed.  
"Lucius is not home he is away for a week it will only be me and Draco. Please he needs to meet you for who you really are." Hermione agreed and nodded her consent, she took Narcissa's arm and side-along Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor to meet her cousin. Draco. _Well this should be interesting _she thought.

**A/N: so? Thoughts? I am off to sleep in my new bed lets hope I sleep okay. Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Firstly, I would juts like to thank you all so much for the love you have shown for this fic I just didn't even think this would be so popular! And um... well here's Chapter Four! P.S this is gonna be a long one, mainly because I couldn't bare to cut it short.**

Draco sat in the library of Malfoy Manor, his father was away on business, his mother had travelled in to London with the promise to be back after lunch. So he sat and decided to read the family history book. The book of the Black family. He knew he had access to it as it could only be opened by a Black. Even though his name was Malfoy he had always considered himself a black, and truly and deeply hated his father with a vengeance for being such a coward. The Darkness was within them all as a family. Draco hated the fact that Lucius could not accept the darkness within him and just follow The Dark Lord. He wished he had another sibling or someone he could have to witness what a fool his father was. He heard the distinctive sound of someone entering through the wards surrounding the house and knew of his mothers return. He bounded towards the door, grateful to have some company. His mother had her back to Draco, she was helping someone with their cloak. He was confused as he saw the intense black curls. _It can't be..._  
"Mother, so nice to have you back, who is it you have with you? She looks remarkably like..." He trailed off at the figure turned and blood red eyes bore into his light blue eyes and he gasped. This definitely wasn't his aunt, but the stranger's resemblance to her was striking. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing happened. He stood there gaping his mouth opening and closing much like a fish.

Narcissa noted her sons confusion but yet couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she wrapped her arm around Hermione.  
"Draco, I would like you to meet your cousin. You know her very well in fact, but not like this. Let us move to the library." Narcissa watched as her son took in the new information that he had a cousin. His eyes lit up and she could see he was delighted but the emotion didn't crack the cold expression on his face. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. His tenacity he had inherited from herself so she was not shocked at his reaction. She ordered one of the house elves to bring them tea in the library and led the two teens to her preferred destination.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was sat in a comfy chair with a cup of tea and some biscuits with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Who were her Aunt and Cousin. In Malfoy Manor, in the library. There was no hostility, she wasn't a mudblood, she was a pure blood. And she was revelling in the peace. Narcissa hadn't lost her smile once and Draco was studying her carefully. She met his light blue eyes and they locked. She felt at home looking into his eyes, she noticed curiosity and happiness with a hint of mischief all swirling, she was tempted to look into his mind but chose against it, she knew better.  
"Well as delightful as this all is you two. You care to explain what is going on here?" Draco tone, was one she never heard before. A voice she was so used to sounding harsh and cruel came out soft and caring. Draco's voice was quite lovely. She noticed two pairs of identical blue eyes looking at her. She felt prodding at her occlumency walls and realised it was Narcissa.  
"_please Hermione, it would be better coming all from you, we have a poncieve if you wish to use it. But just be gentle with him, he has had a rough life."_ Hermione nodded. Draco had missed their mental conversation so assumed she was nodding her consent to explain and shuffled in his seat.  
"Very well Draco, Aunty if I could have that poncieve you mentioned earlier I would be grateful. Narcissa nodded and clicked her fingers. A shallow bowl-like object floated to Hermione, she pulled the memories of everything she knew out of her head and dropped them into the poncieve. She motioned for Draco to look in but before he lowered his head she rested her hand on his shoulder.  
"Draco, please don't be angry at me when you witness this. And please make sure you are sat down once you are brought back out, this many memories can't be quite disorientating, I will answer any questions I can when you return. You may continue." Draco lowered his head into the poncieve and Narcissa and Hermione watched him and spoke mentally. Keeping their eyes on the boy in front of them with breaking contact.

_"How do you think he will react young one?"  
"That cannot be determined by me I am afraid Aunty Cissy, I mean Narcissa. He could embrace me as a new family member or he could completely reject me as he has tortured me for the past 3 years. Or he could hate himself for the way he has treated me. Anything could happen.  
"You may call me Aunt Cissy if you so wish young one. It is more casual and sounds more friendly which is how I hope we will be behind closed doors."  
"Thank you Aunt Cissy."_ Hermione went to continue their conversation but Draco was thrown back into his chair, he was breathing heavily and looked pained to the core. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione halted his words by raising her hand in a 'stop' motion. She gathered the memories from the poncieve, placed them in test tubes, shrunk them, and put them in her pocket. She then nodded her head to Draco who had regained his breath.

"Hermione, I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you. But it was how we were raised. I'm sure if you weren't taken away you would be the same." Hermione nodded.  
"It is fine Draco I have always respected you anyway even without the knowledge of my true blood status you truly stand up for what you believe. And I fully back you. And my parents will be avenged. .Words." At her words, her dark magic swirled around her much like Voldemort's, it mimicked snakes.  
"There have been rumours that your Father with return this year, Young one. I don't know when we shall see your mother again. I will alert you to any tasks we are given or if there is anyone you should know of within Hogwarts. We may need your aid this year to help ." Hermione nodded again and was filled with excitement.  
"Mother, what of the rest of our troops, they should know about Granger... I'm sorry I mean Hermione's true identity if she comes near them they think she is with potter they will not hesitate to kill her." Narcissa knew her son was right she visibly paled. Then an Idea popped in her head.  
"I will host a meal tonight and invite all those the dark lord trusted to help him this year we will reveal Hermione's true identity to them and let them know she will be aiding us this year. So Crouch Jr, Greyback, Your Father, Crabbe, Goyle. I suppose Wormtail should be informed too. The dark lord is barely alive at this present moment we must inform him first though. I know of his location. Hermione?" She realised all through her little rant she had forgotten her niece.  
"Yes Aunt Cissy?"  
"Would you like to go meet your father?" Red eyes brightened and the young girl beamed. She nodded furiously. She was going to meet her father.

After dinner with her brand new cousin and Aunty, Narcissa ordered the elves to fetch Hermione's things from the Leaky Cauldron. She was going to stay in Bellatrix's old room for the time being until she had to go to the Burrow. Once that was done, Narcissa grabbed their cloaks and held her arm out to Hermione. Draco wouldn't be joining them. Hermione smiled and took her Aunt's arm. They arrived at an old abandoned house. And Narcissa sent a patronus in asking permission to enter. A huge snake slithered out of the house. Hermione decided to speak to it.

_**"Wow, your huge, even for a snake of your calibre, what is your name?" **_The snake curled up at her feet.  
"_**Nagini, mistress. May I ask yours?"  
"Hermione Black."  
"I see."**_

The snake slithered back in, there was whispering and the door swung open. The two women entered the house and followed the snake who had rejoined them up the stairs. There was Wormtail at the door. And Barty Crouch Jr, he headed out at The Dark Lord's command. Wormtail followed.  
"My Lord, I assure you this is no trickery. But I bring you the one person that you yearn to see besides my dearest sister and the boy. Your Daughter." Red eyes bored into Blue and a grough voice replied.  
"Very well, Narcissa show me the youth you claim is my seed." Hermione stepped forward.  
"Hello Father." Red eyes met Red and both gasped, at the strong bond that clicked.  
"I thought we had lost you. Care to explain what happened there?" He address the two in front of him.  
"That old fool and the Scottish bitch stole me and place me with Muggles. MUGGLES! I was in my animagus form and they were discussing the darkness I inherited from you and Bellatrix. Was they failed to do was protect themselves from me removing the glamour from myself. They only guarded against other changing my appearance. But I broke that spell so anyone can see my true identity know if they cast the right spell." Voldemort took his... daughter's word into account and was curious, if this was her true identity, what her guise.  
"She is currently Hermione Granger, My Lord. The girl of the golden trio." Narcissa had sensed her lord's curiosty peaking .  
"Interesting, tell me princess. Are you aware that I am to return to full power this year?"  
"I am, Father."  
"Do you offer your help willingly? I need Potter for this to work? will you help me?"  
"I will Father."  
"If you succeed you will bear my mark, and accept your position as Princess of Darkness unbeknownst to the light?"  
"Obviously."  
"She has spunk, I like it. You are definitely your mother's daughter." The Dark Lord laughed.  
"Speaking of Bellatrix, is she aware of your existence my child?" Narcissa was watching the exchange between father and daughter with love and adoration for the young woman in front of her. She was curious to hear what they had to say to each other.  
"She does not father. I wish to reveal myself to her. For as you will see once I am in contact with those my magic sees as family, my minds opens itself to them allowing me to communicate non-verbally. I will need that to keep her up to date with your actions and also my own. Plus to inform my mother of her... release." Voldemort nodded.  
"Tell me child, so you will be able to communicate with both me and your mother without being near us at all?" Hermione nodded.  
"My Lord, if I may. She is able to communicate with both me and Draco as it is. I so wish for her to reunited with my sister. It will do her good. It will do them both good." All three of them nodded in agreement.  
"Very well. Hermione, I am glad you have returned to us. I vow to you vengeance will be given to those who took you from me. For now, stay with the Malfoy's stay in your guise. This year at Hogwarts I want you to aid for I have big plans for him. I will inform you of things as the time passes. The first Hogsmeade visit, you head for Azkaban I don't care how you do it. Just do it. I believe the TriWizard Tournament is being hosted at Hogwarts this year. It will be, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang visiting. Focus your attention on Igor Karkaroff. He is a devout follower of mine he will help you out of the grounds to Azkaban I will speak to him in the mean time. Meanwhile be wary of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. I don't believe he is as true to me as he leads me to believe. So keep any information you can to yourself. I will stay in touch. Enjoy your time for now Hermione for your work to bring down the Order will begin soon. Goodbye my child." The two women took that as their time to leave. They Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. For most people the imminent War ahead would be the end of their lives but for Hermione Black. It was just the beginning.

**A/N: phew that was a lot of typing and deleting and sighing and stuff. Hope that cuts it for now. Until next time my avid readers! **


End file.
